Wings
by Stardust854
Summary: Yusei and Crow save a girl, only twist? She has wings and doesn't remember anything from her past. Possibly Crowxoc, but most likely Yuseixoc Oh and lots of Jack getting made fun of by my oc, cuz it's funny no matter what you Jack fangirls think!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I know I need to work on my other stories, but I've been dying to get this idea on here.**

**Yusei: You have like, 6 other stories that you promised to update a week ago.**

**Me: . . . shut up. . .**

**Jack: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yeah, I make you pass out. *cough* love it! *cough***

**Jack: Rhymes with witch!**

**Yusei: . . .**

**Crow: Stardust doesn't own any characters except her oc. Now start the story already!**

**Me: Fine pushy, will update when I can, but I have limited internet. (Don't ask)**

_**Selena**_

I ran. Wind and rain whipping at my face. My wings twitched with each drop that touched them. Yes, I have wings. And although that sounds pretty awesome, it's not. Actually scratch that, it would be awesome if the scientists that "gave" (and I use the term loosely.) them to me were nice and weren't chasing me through Satellite. I could hear them yelling and cursing, threatening that if I didn't go with them willingly, they wouldn't feed me for a week. Pffft, like they had in the past! I made a sharp turn down an alleyway that turned out to be a dead end. Woman's intuition my ass. I could hear their footfalls coming closer. I noticed a ledge above my head. I tried to fly, but my wings were too wet. I resorted to jumping, slipping in a puddle and falling on the wet asphalt. I rough ground grazed the skin on my arms and knees. I tried to sit up, but my wrist gave out.

"There you are!" The familiar gruff voice of Dr. Yakamori growled. I managed to sit up and glared at him.

"Keep away from me." He grabbed my injured wrist and squeezed. I screamed as he tried to yank me to my feet. When I blinked, he was gone. I looked around, only able to see black. Lightning flashed, I was able to make out Dr. Yakamori being punched in the gut by a man. I wasn't able to get a good look at my savior before the light from the flash faded away. I pulled my wings in towards my back so the man couldn't see them unless he got too close.

"Are you alright?" his voice was comforting and deep. Lightning flashed again, I was able to make out raven colored hair and eyes so blue they were almost purple. I shrank away from him.

"It's o.k, you're safe now."

A beam of light lit up the alley. "Yusei, there you are. Did you get him?" A boy asked with spiky red hair and steel gray eyes. He kneeled down next to me.

"Is she o.k?" he asked.

"I don't know." The boy gently put a hand on my shoulder, brushing one of my feathers with his fingertips. His eyes widened. To make matters worse, they were getting sore from staying in one place for too long. I knew eventually they would return to their original position against my wishes.

"Wait, was that-" Aw shit. "Yusei come look at this!"

I shoved his arm away. "Please just leave me alone."

The one called Yusei touched my wing. "They're definately real. Why was that man chasing you?"

I shrugged. "They're were "Safely experimenting", I did air quotes. "on combining human DNA with animal DNA. Thus the wings. I escaped and they started running after me."

Their eyes widened. I knew what was coming next. They'd call me a freak, wake up Dr. Yakamori, and send me back to the laboratory with a pat on the back. They all did. Then I'd be punished for running away and the "experiment" would continue like nothing had happened. Yusei surprised me though. He held out his hand. I hesitated, but accepted it in the end and let him pull me to my feet.

"What's your name?" I bit my lip.

"Selena, my name is Selena." He smiled.

"I'm Yusei, and this is my buddy Crow." I smiled back.

"Your wrist." Now that I had light from the headlights of a duel runner, I was able to see that my left wrist was already swollen and bruising. I hissed in pain as Yusei examined it.

"It looks broken, we should take her to Martha's" Crow suggested.

"Wait, What?" I wasn't exactly eager for someone else to see me.

"I think we can manage on out own." I looked at Yusei gratefully.

"We'll walk, you take your runner to the garage and set up a room for her."  
Crow nodded and rode off. I held my wrist gingerly and walked beside Yusei.

"So how long have you had. . .um. ." I smiled.

"Almost a year." I didn't make an effort to keep the conversation going, but I quickly learned that Yusei didn't give up that easily.

"Was it voluntary?"

"Kind of, they left a flier in my high school that said whoever participated would live in the lab and be able to leave as they wished. That plus 3 free meals a day and a regular paycheck made it seem worthwhile. They interviewed hundreds of girls and picked 2. Me and another girl named Cat. Poor thing didn't last a month. They didn't hold their promises. They locked us in our room for days at a time and wouldn't feed us for just as long. If they didn't let me have my music I would have wasted away like Cat. Not eating when they bothered to give us food, not wanting to live anymore."

He rubbed my arm comfortingly. "They can't hurt you anymore, I won't let them."

I smiled glumly. "The other unforgivable thing they did was wipe my memories. I don't remember anything before or after the flier, all of a sudden I was just, there. If I do remember anything it's just a little bit that's gone as quick as it came."

He frowned. "Well if it helps, I'm friends with sector security. They could arrest the scientists. What they're doing is inhumane."

I smiled. "What a proud moment that'll be." He chuckled. I released my wings. The silky feathers stopped just where my back met my butt. Snow white angel wings.

"So can you fly?"

"Sort of, I hover. Unless they're too wet."

He frowned. "Aren't bird wings supposed to be waterproof?"

"Only if they preen, and seeing as I don't have a beak I can't."

He nodded. "How did they appear?"

I pulled my thin open front dress tighter around me. "Pills, they found a way for the DNA to be absorbed through my stomach."

He frowned again. "Any other affects?"

"Well I can't get pregnant if I-"

"Too much info!" I laughed.

He gently pulled me to a stop. "We're here."

We were standing in front of a garage. Yusei pulled the metal cover up. The small room was a mess. Tools and clothes were tossed this way and that.

"Sorry about the mess, go through that door. There's a bathroom to your left, I'll be there soon."

I nodded and followed his instructions as he closed the metal covering. The bathroom was simple, with a blue shower curtain and blue towel as the only decorations.

I sat down on the toilet and waited for Yusei. He came in holding a first-aid kit. He took off his gloves and reached for my wrist. I shrank back.

"I need to reset the bone or it won't heal right." I made a face and stuck out my arm.

"On three, one, two," I screamed and dug my nails into his shoulder as he snapped the bone into place.

"Three." I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the palm of my hand as Yusei made a makeshift splint out of two pieces of wood and some gauze.

"There the worst is over, all that's left is the scrapes."

He wet a washcloth with some rubbing alcohol and pressed it to my knee. I hissed as soon as the fabric touched me.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." I bit my lip as he switched knees.

"Let me see your elbow." I did as I was told. Some blood was oozing out of the cut. He dabbed at it and wrapped it in bandages. Same with my knees.

"There, it gets a little cold here, so you can borrow one of my tee shirts until we can buy you some new clothes. In the meantime," He dropped a comb in my lap. "Clean yourself up a little." I nodded and raked the comb through my own raven colored hair. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My own dark skinned blue eyed reflection stared back at me.

I had a memory flash, someone saying I was from Peurto Rico, piercing my nose, getting a blue streak in my hair that had long since faded. For some reason, Dr. Yakamori had let me keep the piercing. Go figure. Yusei came in carrying a pair of shorts and a tee shirt that I knew was way too big for me. I peeled off my dress and grabbed the tee shirt. His face reddened.

"What?" I asked as I slipped the shirt over my head.

"Uh. . .most people like a little privacy when they change."

I shrugged. "I always changed while they were in the room, it really didn't bother me. You get used to it, especially when you don't remember it being any other way." I said the last part bitterly. I hated those stupid doctors that had trapped me in their lab.

"I didn't mean it like that. Forget I mentioned it." I slipped the shorts on.

"Here, I have someone I want you to meet." I pulled my wings in so the sides of the shirt didn't stick out.

"Fine." I let him drag me through the hall and into a living room.

"So this is the girl Crow keeps telling me about." A vaguely familiar blonde said.

"And you are. . .?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"What have you been living under a rock?" he rudely asked.

I folded my arms. "No just in a laboratory where I was tortured and experimented on. Ass much?" Crow and Yusei gaped at me.

"Well I think it's all fake." I pulled the tee shirt off, turned around, and hovered. not even a foot off the ground. But my stunt effected the boy the way I hoped it would. He passed out. I laughed and put the shirt back on.

"That was awesome, did you make him pass out on purpose, I so need to learn that trick!" Crow yelled.

I smirked. "So who was that?"

"Jack Atlas. Do you need something to eat?" Yusei asked. I nodded.

"Starved, I could make sandwiches or something for everyone. Including Jack." Yusei shook his head.

"Wrist, and I can't give you Ibuprofen until you eat." I sighed.

"C'mon we can talk." Crow suggested. I let him lead me to a worn black leather couch. I settled in at the end, curling up against the armrest.

"So favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue, black, and anything neon, you?"

He shrugged. "I like yellow and black. Hobbies?"

"That's easy, music and art. Anything related really." I had another memory flash, four girls. Their faces were hazy, but I could tell they were making music. A band?

"Selena!" I snapped back to reality.

"Hey are you alright?" Crow was inches away from me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my forehead. Had those girls been my friends?

"What's going on?" Yusei came in holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Nothing, I just zoned out for a second." He handed me the plate. I took a bite of the sandwich, turkey my favorite. It was gone in less than thirty seconds. Yusei handed me a glass of water and two orange pills. I looked at them skeptically.

"It's Ibuprofen, just pain medicine." I swallowed the pills and drank all the water.

"It's late," he covered me with several warm blankets. "go ahead and get some rest." I nodded and fell asleep in seconds.

**First chapter up! Tell me what you thought in a review. You can follow if you want, but the reviews are what really make me happy. **


	2. Kidnapped?

**Me: Second chapter, it's 5:30 in the morning and I'm all hyper on soda and popcorn, oh yeah this chapters gonna be awesome. **

**Yusei: awww, she thinks she can be funny in the morning, that's cute. I like it.**

**Me: Oh shut it! Anyway funny moment, I went online to try and find out more about Crow. *Raises arms to the sky* Thank you internet for destroying everybody's privacy! **

**Yusei: Help me.**

**Crow: I liked it.**

**Jack: Yeah, but you're Crow and you should be studied.**

**Selena: *Hums Nyeh Cat***

**Everybody: Shut up!**

**Selena: Grrrr, Stardust doesn't own anything. Guys if your runners magically appear to be hot pink, you're drugged.**

**Crow: Oh God, someone hide the spraypaint! **

* * *

**Crow**

Shortly after Selena fell asleep, Jack regained conciousness (Pity) and threatened to spray paint my runner pink unless I explained what happened.

"She talks to Yusei more, ask him." Jack stalked off, muttering under his breath. I smirked and watched Selena sleep. Her eyelids fluttered, like she was dreaming. Yusei came out of his room a few minutes later.  
"Look at her, why would anyone ever wanna hurt someone like that?" I asked. I slipped my hand into hers and smiled as she curled her fingers around mine.

"I don't know, poor thing. I need to take her shopping, she can't run around in my tee-shirts forever." I smirked.

"Why not, Jack does."

"I heard that!" Jack yelled from his bedroom.

"You were supposed to, and will you quiet down someone's sleeping." I muttered. Selena squirmed and opened her eyes.

"Was at least."

She stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Not even a hour."

She frowned. "This couch is too crowded." She shoved everything off the coffee table and layed down, her arms and head dangling off the front end.

"Yeah, that's where that stuff goes." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room.

_next morning_

"Morning carrot top." My eyes fluttered open as Selena stepped into the room and flicked the light on and off.

"Alright I'm up. Excited for you little shopping spree?" I asked poking her arm.

"I have to meet new people, so no." I patted the space on the bed next to me. She smiled and settled in next to me. Her wings were exposed now, one of Akiza's tank tops had replaced the shirt.

"Can I touch them?" I asked. She nodded. The wings sprouted in the middle of her back. The snow white feathers reached her waist, stopping just above her butt. I gently stroked one. I noticed her rubbing her head.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." I helped her stand up. Her head was rolling to the side, she looked awful. She collapsed and started shaking. Her entire body was shaking to a point where she looked like she was vibrating.

"Yusei, Jack!" I yelled. I tried to keep her still, especially her head and mouth. If you weren't careful people having seizures could bite their own tongue off. I noticed she wasn't breathing.

"YUSEI, JACK!" They ran in.

"What's going o-" They jumped into action, luckily Martha had taught us a few things. Jack called nine-one-one while Yusei and I focused on getting her to breath and getting the shaking to stop.

"They're on the way, the lady said to try to keep her still and the seizing might stop before the paramedics get here." As soon as he finished the sentence, she stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" she tried to sit up, but I gently pushed her back down.

"It's ok, you had a seizure, we're taking you to the hospital." she nodded and squeezed my hand. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. We all got to ride with them to the hospital. When we arrived, the nurses whisked Selena away and left us in the waiting room. I paced for hours on end.

"Uh. . where the hell is the doctor?!" I angrily asked.

"Calm down Crow, I know you're worried, but she's in good hands" I knew Yusei was right, but I was to anxioused to listen. I went back to pacing.

"Are you the three boys that brought Selena Chase here?" A man in a labcoat asked.

"Yeah, how is she?" Yusei asked.

"We've been running some tests, and we can't find anything wrong with her. She should be a perfectly healthy twenty year old, except for the little exception." Something about this guy seemed off. He seemed familier.

"Have we met before now?" I asked.

"I don't think so." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I'll let you three visit her." Jack stood up.

"I'll go and get some coffee, anybody want some?" he asked. I shook my head and followed the doctor to Selena's room. She was sound asleep on the bed.

"The tests took a lot out of her, she should sleep for a long while." I sat down in a chair next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I should go check on Jack. You stay here." I nodded and listened to the hiss of the door closing. A few minutes later, it opened again.

"So did Jack catch something on fire?" I joked. When no one answered, I turned around.

"Oh, hi doc." I muttered.

"I think I should introduce myself, I didn't have a chance in the lobby." I cocked an eyebrow.

"My name is Dr. Yakamori, pleased to meet you." I slammed him against the wall and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Selena." I growled. Someone shoved a cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried to move my head away from it, but my face was shoved deeper into the cloth.

"I know." I breathed in the sickly sweet fumes by accident. They immediatly took affect. My vision started to blur around the edges, I fought the chemicals as best as I could, but everything faded to black.

**Yusei**

* * *

"Yusei Fudo?" a male nurse asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"Please come with me." I followed him through the hospital and into a room similar to Selena's, but no one was there.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked. I cried out as a sharp pain blossomed from my shoulder. The nurse had stuck me with a needle.

"What, why did you-?" I felt the effect off the sedative start to take over. I collapsed into a chair, no longer having any strength to stand. The last thing I saw was the doctor patting the nurse on the shoulder and saying "Well done."

**What did I do to Yusei, Crow, and Selena? Tell me in a review what you think is happening!**


	3. Cliffhanger

**Me: Hey, I have a new nickname at school. I am now the writeaholic. Yay!**

**Crow: Isn't that bad?**

**Jack: No, but it makes sense. **

**Yusei: 3 chapters in three days when she should've been doing homework, it totally makes sense.**

**Me: Thank you! Anyway, Crow gets hurt in this chapter, poor him.**

**Crow: Why not use Jack, you pick on him for everything else.**

**Me: I know, but you make more sense for the story. Sense is my word today.**

**Yusei: Really I couldn't tell. Enjoy the story and Stardust doesn't own Yugioh, if she did, xexal wouldn't have happened.**

**Yusei**

When I woke up, I was laying on a cot. I sat up and looked around. The room was empty, with sterile white walls and little decoration. The only things in the room were a couple chairs and a door that led to a bathroom. I didn't see any other doors or windows. I thought I heard something from the other side of the wall. I leaned against the wall in an attempt to hear better.

"Is he awake yet?" Bingo.

"He shouldn't be, I gave him a large dose of sedative." I recognized the nurse's voice, the one that had stabbed me with a needle.

"Good, go ahead and take him to the OR, lucky guy gets to be the first one to get his mind wiped."

I figured he meant the procedure that Selena had to endure, when she lost her memory. I refused to forget Martha and all the other people that had helped me over the years. I ran back to the cot and pretended to be knocked out. I heard the familiar hiss of a door being opened. (a/n: just to let you guys know, it's one of those doors that you need a special code or ID card to open, but I didn't know what they were called, I'm gone.) Heavy footsteps made their way towards me. As soon as I felt something brush my arm, I opened my eyes and punched the nurse in the jaw. He fell to the ground. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are my friends?" I growled.

"T-The redhead is next door, I don't know where the girl is. They don't tell me stuff like that." The poor guy was young, probably just gotten out of school. I yanked the ID card from around his neck and followed his directions to Crow's cell. He was lying on his own cot, unconscious. I shook his shoulder.

"Crow, wake up!" He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes.

"Yusei, what happened?"

"Dr. Yakamori got us and Selena. We've gotta save her." He struggled to stand.

"Sedative, hasn't completely worn off. I can't get away, but I can distract the guards." he ran out before I could stop him.

"Hey, over here ya skinny bastards!" He ran in the opposite direction. I searched for an exit. After about fifteen minutes, I found a bolted door that required an ID card to open.

"This looks promising." I slid the card through the slot and watched the complicated lock slide open. Freedom.

* * *

**Crow**

I knew that running while waiting for a sedative to wear off probably wasn't a good idea. My head was spinning and I kept running into walls. The guards were getting closer and I couldn't run much longer. Someone tackled me, knocking the wind out of me in the process. I coughed and gasped.

"Not so tough now are ya smart mouth?" I elbowed him in the ribs and tried to stand up. A guard yanked me to my feet and twisted my arm behind my back.

"Why can't you people just leave Selena alone?" I asked.

"Why do you care about her?" I narrowed my eyes as Dr. Yakamori walked up to me.

"She's my friend." He smirked.

"You obviously don't know what a real friend is. She had her own, ones that truly knew her. You're just a guy that managed to save her when she cried wolf." I broke out of the guards hold and dove for the doctor's neck. The guard managed to hold me back, but not before I wrapped my hands around his neck and squeezed.

"Voilence won't help you Crow." Yakamori said holding his neck. "It might just make things harder for you and your friends." He turned to a different guard.

"Did Yusei get away?" The guard nodded pitifully.

"Fine, we'll use Crow instead." They dragged me down the hall and into what looked like an operating room. I fought as hard as I could, but they still managed to get me inside.

"Take off your shirt." A nurse ordered. I glared at him defiantly. "Fine, have it your way." He had a guard hold my arms down while he peeled my arm warmers and vest off.

"Do what we tell you or Selena might pay for your actions." I glared and pulled my sweatshirt off. A guard roughly shoved me onto a metal table and forced me to lie on my back. My arms were cuffed to the table. The nurse put an IV line in my arm tied an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. The last thing I saw was a nurse ingecting a sedative in the IV, forcing me into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Yusei goes a little nuts

**Sorry it took me so long to update, stupid teachers gave me mountains of homework. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Crow**

When I woke up, I was in the room Yusei had rescued me from. Wait, I still remembered Yusei, and Jack, and everyone else. So what in God's name did they do to me? I stood up and went into the bathroom. My shirt was missing. I looked in the mirror, my face looked normal. But something still seemed. . .off. There was a strange sensation I couldn't recognize that started in the middle of my back. I turned so my back was facing the mirror and turned my head to the side as far as it would go. Two blackish colored spots were square in the middle of my back. Equal distance apart, and sort of raised. My fingertips grazed one of them. I hissed in pain, whatever was happening was definitely going to hurt. I heard the door open.

"Crow?" Yakamori. I was going to _kill_ him. His back was to me, I snuck up behind him and threw a punch. He surprised me by grabbing my fist mid-swing and twisting my arm. I fell to one knee.

"Violence doesn't help, you should've learned that by now." I glared at him.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"I didn't do anything, we just needed you to sleep for a bit." he released me and pulled me to my feet.

"How long was I out?"

"A week, by now you won't be able to stop it." My mind darted back to the spots.

"I'm going to ask you again, what did you do?" he smirked.

"You saw Selena's wings, now you get to experience how they form."

"So you're telling me that I'm going to have a pair of bird wings?" I asked.

"Yep, one of the first. You should be honored really." I bristled.

"Honored to be tortured and held here against my will, yeah such a pleasure." His smirk vanished.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm Crow."

"And I don't appreciate being experimented on, life is full of disappointment isn't it?" Before I could react, his hand was around my throat. He lifted me in the air. I choked and clawed at his hand.

"You will respect me, understood?" he loosened his grip enough to let me breath.

"Fine, just let me go!" I shouted. He did. I cried out as I landed on the hard cement floor. I groaned and got on all floors.

"Your life here can be heaven or hell, you choose." As soon as I heard the hissing from the door closing I yelled "F.Y.I you S.O.B, I will get out here!" I stood up and looked around, no windows and the only door couldn't be opened from the inside unless you had a key card. I smiled, so the only thing I needed to do was get one.

* * *

**Yusei**

One week and they were still gone, one week and they could be dead. Sector Security plus me and Jack were still trying to find Crow and Selena, but Yakamori had been smart enough to move his laboratory after I escaped. And he didn't leave any way of tracking him. Where else could they be? Trudge had found a profile on Yakamori in one of his files, but it didn't say much. Just that he had hired two girls to participate in a study that never had an outcome. But that was a lie, it did have a result. One murder, and two counts of kidnapping and assault.

"For the last time Yusei, it doesn't count as murder seeing as he didn't touch her. At least as far as we know. As for the body, no one has found one matching the description you gave us." Trudge argued.

"It might as well be murder, it's because of him that Caterina Valentine is dead. And if a body hasn't been found he must be keeping it hidden somewhere. Damn if only we could find his new lab!" Trudge's eyes widened. He knew I didn't swear, if ever. Unless two of my friends had been kidnapped and could be found dead at any minute.

"I'm stressed alright!" his eyes softened.

"Yusei, we're trying our hardest. You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Trudge!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Screw this, I'll find them by myself." Trudge tackled me to the ground and pulled me up the stairs so I was sitting on one next to a rail. Then he handcuffed me to the rail.

"What are you insane?!" I yelled.

"No, but you are. I'll have Jack watch you, you are not to leave that spot without someone with you." I would have punched him if I had a functioning arm.

"What if I have to pee?"

"Then Jack takes you." he walked down the stairs and left.

"Trudge you can't just leave me here! I'll have you fired!" I heard the lock click. I sat there for fifteen minutes before Jack finally walked through the door, and I was _livid_.

"Jack finally, unlock the cuffs to I can go find Crow and Selena." I ordered.

"I have strict orders from Trudge not to let you go until you've calmed down. Are you calm?"

"Jack I swear to God if you don't let me go right now I will personally kick your pretty blonde ass into next week." I said as calmly as I could.

"I'm not convinced, I think I'll just let you sit there for a little while longer. Maybe I'll go get a nice hot cup of coffee, or see a movie. Or both." I groaned and banged the side of my head on the bars.

"I hate you both." I muttered.

"Yusei, I know you're worried. I am too. But if you keep interfering then Trudge will never get a lead." I sighed. I knew he was right.

"Alright, I'm back to normal. You can uncuff me now." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna run away?" I shook my head.

"Fine, but make a wrong move Fudo and you go right back in your time out spot." I chuckled and stood up as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Ok, sitting on the stairs for long periods of time, not a good idea." I muttered as I felt something in my back pop.

Trudge ran in. "Guys we have a lead!"

"What, where?" I asked.

"We think it's an old factory on the edge of town, c'mon!' I got on my runner and followed Trudge out to the street. We're coming guys.

* * *

**Selena**

One week and I was already forgetting how the sun felt. Yakamori explained that he had caused my seizure and planned the whole thing at the hospital. And now Crow was going to be cursed with wings of his own. I grabbed a nearby vase full of flowers and threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces, the water gathering into a pool. Yakamori had moved us, I knew by the floor. I used to have tiled floors, not cement. This wasn't the original lab. One of the guards came in to see what had crashed. I was lying in my cot, in my old clothes.

"Stop throwing things, that's the 3rd vase today." I gave him the most heart-stopping glare I could muster. He paled and walked out. I looked at the wall. A few minutes passed before Yakamori came in.

"If I let you see him, will you stop breaking everything you can get your hands on?" I nodded. He grabbed my arm and ushered me out of my room and down the hall. I watched him swipe his key card to get in. As soon as the door was open, he shoved me inside. Crow was in the middle of pacing, when he first looked up it was a glare, that vanished as soon he saw me.

"Selena!" I was about to apologize for getting him into this, but he cut me off by hugging me.

"Get the card." his voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it. I whipped up some tears and turned to Yakamori.

"Thank you so much for letting me see him one last time!" I wailed as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Barf. I reached into his pocket and grabbed the card. I was easily able to slip it into the front pocket of my dress as I pulled away. Crow pulled me close.

"Well now that that's settled, I better leave you two alone." he left, the door had been left open. As soon as it closed and he didn't come back, I turned to Crow and fist-bumped him. It had been so much easier with someone else there with me. With Crow there with me. We unlocked the door and checked for guards. There were none. We ran through the halls. Right when we found the exit door, the alarms blared.

Guards surrounded us. No, we had been so close. I could see the door damn it!

"I should have known there was something going on. Like you would ever hug me" Yakamori growled. "Get them." The head guard walked towards us. There was no where to go, we were trapped.

"How can you people just stand there while he does this to us. Is it really worth all the money? Well, I hope you all hear our screams in your nightmares!" I yelled. Crow looked around for an escape route, and found nothing. The guard ordered four of his cronies to take us back to our rooms. The two assigned to me wrenched my arms behind my back and pulled me back towards my room. I screamed Crow's name before one of the thugs touched one of my pressure points and forced me to sleep.

* * *

**Crow**

The thug dragged me back to my room and shoved me onto my cot.

"I suggest you stay there, you're already in enough trouble." I just glared at him and sat back up. He pointed his taser at me.

"Calm down, I just want to lie on my stomach instead of my back. Is that so wrong?" He put the taser away and watched me carefully as I relaxed onto my stomach. Whatever those bruises meant, they hurt to lay on. I folded my arms and rested my head on top. Just as I was starting to drift off, the door opened.

"Why isn't he laying down the way I told you to make him?" Yakamori asked.

"He said it hurt him, and I didn't want to injure the specimen."

I bristled. "I can hear you, and I'm more than a science experiment you know!"

"and he's not gagged, can you people do anything right?" He grabbed my shoulder and forced me onto my back. I hissed in pain. The guard tied a piece of cloth over my mouth while Yakamori tied my wrists to the post on either side of me.

"I said this place could be like hell Crow, and I meant it." I glared at him and fought against the restraints.

"I'll see you in another week." They both left, turning out the lights as they did. I sat in the dark with nothing to do but think. Where was Yusei and Trudge, and Jack. Were they close, or so far I would never be found?

* * *

**Wow, I write incredibly depressing stories. R&R, it makes me update faster.**


	5. chapter 3 redone

**So I know I've been killing you guys with the wait, but I looked back at previous chapters and decided to go ahead and redo them. I'll continue with the story from there. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3, redone**

**Crow's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was so dim it might as well have been off. I tried to sit up, and found I couldn't, my arms were tied to something. I was lying on my stomach. The ground was hard, and cold. I could feel the chill through my pants. I groaned, the sound muffled by a cloth tied over my mouth. My head hurt like crazy, what ever they had used on me definitely had it's after effects. My eyes finally adjusted to the light. I was in an extremely tiny square shaped room. There weren't any windows and the only door was covered with metal bars. A prison. I was tied to a thin metal pole protruding from the center of the room. I managed to get to my knees and slide the thick rope I was tied with up the pole so I could stand up. I realized I was barefoot, and in different clothes. My own cargo pants and sweatshirt had been changed to a thin white cotton shirt and matching sweats. My arm warmers were gone too. The thought of someone undressing me beyond creeped me out. What else could they have done? I heard the door open.

"Oh good, you're awake." Yakamori. I glared at him.

"Must you be so rude?" He removed the gag, twisting it around his fingers.

"Where're Yusei, and Selena?" I asked.

"In a similar condition to yours. I'm rather surprised you were able to stand up. Your friend, Yusei is it, was barely able to open his eyes. But then again, I did give him a stronger sedative than what you got."

"I swear to God if you touch either of them-"

"I don't think you're the one who makes demands. I wonder how my little experiment will work with a signer." He traced my mark, gripping my arm so I couldn't pull away.

"You're sick. Why can't you just leave us alone?!" I yelled.

"Selena volunteered, and you two tried to take her away from me. You saw her. She's supposed to be a secret. Anyone who sees her either dies or becomes a part of it. And I don't have the heart to kill two young, innocent, signers."

"You had the heart to kill a young, innocent girl didn't you?" I regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth. His eyes narrowed. I winced as he smacked me, hard across one cheek.

"I didn't kill her, she refused to eat. And back then I didn't have money for IV's to keep her alive it was her choice!" I bit my lip.

"I suggest you think about what you say before it leaves that big mouth of yours."

"Just one more question." he gestured for me to go on.

"Why didn't you take Jack?" The thought of my best friend being killed because Yusei and I brought an injured girl we saved home, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd probably waste away, like Cat had.

"He's not the kind of person I want to use for this. He's too arrogant and cocky.

He'd be too much for my men to handle. You and Yusei on the other hand wouldn't hurt a fly. You both have good hearts, and good intentions despite what's become of them." I clenched my jaw, biting back a sarcastic comment. I flinched as he traced my jawline with his finger.

"You're angry. I hope you get used to the idea of staying here Crow. This is your life from now on." I snapped.

"Like hell it is. I'll escape along with Yusei and Selena before you can carry out what ever you're planning. Or die trying." He smirked, a better reaction than hitting me, I guess.

"Let me warn you Crow, I have state of the art security and guards that are patrolling the halls twenty four seven. So the only way you're getting out of here, is when I bury your corpse in the backyard. Don't forget it." We glared at each other, my grey eyes staring into his green ones in pure defiance. He looked away and walked towards the door, swiping a key card that hung around his neck into a machine. The bars slid aside, the door hissed open, and he stepped out into the hall, turning around and yelling "Don't make this harder than it has to be Crow!" as the door hissed shut, and the bars slid back into place. I banged my forehead against the pole in front of me. How was I supposed to get out of here?

* * *

**Yusei**

I slid my wrists up the pole I was tied to and stood up, despite the fatigue and lack of strength. The last thing I remembered was that nurse stabbing me with a needle and seeing the doctor from the waiting room patting him on the back. It had all been planned, the seizure, the hospital, everything. I felt so helpless. My clothes had changed, to a thin white shirt and matching sweats. The room was freezing, I was starting to think he did that on purpose. I shivered and pulled my arms as close to my body as they could get. I guess some body heat was better than none. I heard the door open. Yakamori had already visited, who else could be interested in me? I heard heavy footfalls come towards me. A guard, in the usual blue uniform pulled at the knots. I winced, the already irritated skin rubbing against the rough texture of the rope. The knots eventually came undone and the guard grabbed my arm and ushered me out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, pulling against his grip.

"You'll see." I fought harder, trying to get my arms free.

"Yusei, it's alright. It's me." I froze, that voice.

"Trudge?" He nodded.

"Do you know where Crow and Selena are?" I shook me head, regretting the action as the room spun.

"Alright, let's get you out of here first. They think I'm one of them." He pulled me through the white painted corridors, being careful to avoid other people.

"Have they heard of color?" I sarcastically muttered, staring at the wall. Nothing but white.

"Shhh, you need to be quiet."

We turned a corner and were met with at least 6 guards, taser in their belt. I didn't want to find out if it was charged.

"Where are you taking him?" One asked, steaming coffee in hand. I hated coffee, but I was so thirsty the drink made my mouth water.

"A different lab, boss's orders." Trudge smoothly answered.

The guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but stepped aside to let us pass. Trudge shoved me forward, making me stumble before continuing. The guards sneered at me as I passed them. I just kept my eyes on the wall ahead and ignored any comments they made. As soon as we were out of earshot, Trudge leaned down and whispered "Sorry, I had to look realistic."

"It's fine, let's just get the hell out of here." He nodded and led me to a garage type room. I stopped at the doorway and realized he was ready to leave without two certain people.

"When are you planning to get Selena and Crow?" I asked, starting to pull against his grip again.

"I'll have to come back, now come on."

"We can't leave without them." I was still in the doorway when I heard a gruff voice yell,  
"One escaped!"

Alarms blared as Trudge pulled me into the garage and didn't let go until I was in the backseat of the car. I tried to open the door, but the child lock kept it in place. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. I leaned back as he sped out the garage and onto the highway, leaving any trailing cronies in the dust.

"I'm taking you to Martha's so her live in doctor can check you out." I didn't answer.

"If you're mad-" I cut him off.

"I'm not mad, I just wish I could've done something to get them out too. And my escaping could endanger them." I was starting to get more and more guilty.

"I'm going back tomorrow to see what I can do. Don't worry Yusei, we'll get them back and make that psycho of a scientist pay for what he's done." I knew that was a vow, and luckily, Trudge was known to keep his. I let the corners of my lips go up in a grim smile. We arrived at Martha's a few minutes later.

"Yusei!" She wrapped her arms around me in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're safe." I smiled, a real one this time, and hugged her back. She gently pulled me inside and into a hospital room. After a few tests, I was considered healthy. The only imperfections were a couple bruises on my back, about the size of a quarter from God knows what, and a sore arm from the needle I'd been stabbed with. I changed into my regular clothes and ate a bowl of soup, mother's orders. Not even twenty minutes after arriving, Akiza came into the dining room and gave me a gentle hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked, a comforting smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Crow and Selena I'm worried about." Her smile disappeared.

"They're not here?" I shook my head.

"Trudge wasn't able to get us all out at the same time. Too risky." I blushed as she pecked me on the cheek.

"They'll be fine, you know Crow. He's a fighter. I'm sure this Selena girl is too." I hope so.

* * *

**Finally! Working on the next chapter as soon as I upload this one. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 4 redone

**Yay, finally able to update! I just made a Tumblr account and it's based on Crow. God I am the biggest fangirl you will ever meet.**

* * *

**Selena**

I flinched as a medicine infused rag was draped over my back. My welcome back? 30 lashes to the back. Lucky me.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." I only had one friend here who wasn't locked up himself, Tony. He's the medic here and the only reason as to why he's here is to put food on the table for his kids.

"One of your friends escaped." I perked up.

"What did he look like?"

"Black hair, blonde highlights." Yusei, at least he got away.

"Oh."

"You don't sound happy."

"I was hoping the redhead was the one who escaped."

"He needs to be careful, the boss is already close to punishing him." I smiled, that was just like Crow. Rebellious and hard-headed. And then the other part of the sentence sunk in. I leaned on my elbows and grabbed Tony's arm.

"You have to warn him, please Tony." I begged.

"I'll do what I can, but no promises." he gently pushed me back down and continued to treat my wounds.

* * *

**Crow**

I grit my teeth and pulled against the ropes, causing them to dig deeper into my skin. I cried out and hit my forehead against the pole, close to tears.

"You're not gonna get out that way." I jumped. An older guy in scrubs with red hair graying at the edges. His green eyes were kinder than the others, he looked genuinely concerned. He walked over to me and inspected the blood stained ropes.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked. I eyed him and refused to answer.

"It's alright, I'm friends with Selena."

"About half an hour." I hissed in pain as he pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Look, I can't be here long. You're on thin ice, Yakamori is already thinking about punishing you. He already hurt Selena, and she has the scars to prove it." My blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting Selena. She didn't deserve it.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"He whipped her." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I know, it's awful isn't it? I only stay to keep my kids fed. If they weren't on the line, I'd be far away from here." The door hissed open. The medic jumped away from me.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Yakamori asked.

"He's dehydrated, I was just about to page you to see if I could give him water." Smart, hopefully true. My throat was killing me.

"Permission granted." Tony twisted the cap off a water bottle and raised it to my lips. I drank greedily, pouting when he pulled it away too fast.

"You'll get sick if you drink to fast." He waited a few minutes before letting me have a couple more gulps.

"There, he's had his water. Now get out." Tony sort of bowed before power walking out of the room. I refused to look Yakamori in the eye.

"What did he say to you?" he asked. I didn't answer. I cried out as a sharp pain blossomed in my arm.

"Calm down, it's just at IV." He pulled at the knots, trying to undo them. I hissed in pain and let my arms to limp until the ropes fell away. My wrists were raw and an angry red. Marks from the rope embedded in my skin. I rubbed them.

"Don't that'll make them worse." He grabbed my arm and wrapped gauze around my wrist. Repeating the process with the other one. I glared at him.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I still didn't answer.

"When I ask a question I expect an answer." I remained silent. He backhanded me. God, does this guy give mixed messages!

"What the hell, when I say something you smack me and when I don't you smack me!" I yelled.

"You were being disrespectful. Disrespect me and you get hurt. Don't try to fight a battle you can't win Crow." He pulled me out the open door and down the corridor. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright florescent lights. I held back a groan as a headache came on.

"What's wrong?" Yakamori's voice actually sounded like he cared. I knew he was either faking or crazy. Probably both.

"A headache." He awed in understanding and pulled me into a room. It was nicer than the other one, with a bed and a couple chairs. A dresser was pushed against the wall. Navy blue wallpaper covered the walls.

"You'll be staying here for now. There's a bathroom over there-" he kept going, but I tuned out. For now?

"What did you mean 'for now'?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm surprised Tony didn't tell you. Yusei escaped. I'm moving to a new lab and you and Selena are coming with me." I wrenched my arm away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled.

"Don't cross me Crow, you're already on thin ice. And trust me, you don't want to see what we do here for punishment." Tony's words rang in my ears.

"I already know about the kind of things you psychos do here." Faster than I've ever seen anyone move, he was next to me.

"No. You don't." He pulled something out of his pocket. I couldn't see what it was before he shoved me onto the bed. The object was a needle. He injected it into the IV.

"It's something that'll help with the headache. I'll have someone bring you some food when you wake up." I felt my eyelids start to get heavy. I covered myself with a blanket. Why fight it, no matter what I did, the drugs would take affect and I'd pass out. The IV pinched as I tried to get comfortable.

"Smart move, Selena did that too. You know, since you're never gonna leave, I might as well tell you what I haven't told anyone." I was half asleep now, Yakamori nothing but a blurred object.

"She's my daughter."

* * *

**Yusei **

"Anything?" I asked Trudge. He'd been trying to find Selena or Crow for hours now. We were communicating through a radio he had hidden in his ear.

"No, I'll have to ask around." I heard him talking to some guards.

"Do any of you know where Crow or Selena are supposed to be. I'm supposed to check on them." he asked. A nasally voice answered,  
"Selena's just down the hall. Good luck with her."

Trudge's footfalls echoed through the radio.

"Did you get that?" he asked.

"Yeah, hurry, maybe we can get Crow too." I sipped some water and chomped on an apple. Martha was making sure I got enough food and water in me, just incase the doctor didn't pick up anything.

"Here it is." I heard the familiar hiss of the door opening.

"What the hell do you want?" Selena growled.

"It's ok, my name is officer Trudge. I'm friends with Yusei and Crow." I heard bed sheets ruffling.

"Let's get Crow." Yes! One down, one to go.

"They moved him, good behavior."

"Was she doing air quotes?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." I smirked and chuckled. I could hear them running.

"It's here!" Door hissing open, Selena yelling Crow's name.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"It's alright, he's unconscious. Probably drugs." I heard Selena curse.

"Let's get out of here." More running, then the alarms went off. I cursed as Trudge cried out.

"Trudge, Trudge are you alright?!" I yelled.

"Pretty good for someone who's just been shot." his talking faded out.

"Trudge, Trudge are you there?"

"Nice try Fudo." the blood drained from my face. "You'll never get them back, you'll be joining them quite soon. I won't let everything I've worked for go down the drain. Deal. With. It!" the connection was cut. Yakamori had somehow known about Trudge and the plan to get Crow and Selena. How?

* * *

**Yay, chapter four has been reborn! R&R homies. I have just decided that both Crow and Yusei have nice bootays. :-)**


End file.
